Love you to Death
by Eavan Asher
Summary: The world's top assasin, known only as Storm, is after the King's champion, and the king, but what happens when she finds herself in a new sitiuation she never had the option to be in before, and feeling new feelings she never felt before
1. Chapter 1

I pulled the hood up over my head, trying to keep most of the rain off me. I patted the neck of my horse.

"We'll find shelter soon boy." I told him in a comforting voice. The light from the town below was a comforting thought of warmth and food. Two things I don't always get the easy way.

When we got down to the down I looked up at the home of the Baron of Pirates Swoop. I smiled to my self. They were both home. I directed Moon-shadow to the nearest inn. The Silver Swan. By the looks of it this is where brutes have control. I handed Moon-shadows reins to the stable boy and tried not to laugh as he snapped at him. "Be good Moon-shadow." I told my mischievous companion. After that he was a good boy. The front room of the inn was loud, the trouble all started when I took off my hood and some guy came over and put a dirty meaty arm around my waist.

"Sir, it would be in your best interest to remove your hand now." I said my voice quite and dangerous. "It's just a bit of fun." He said, his hand trailing down to squeeze my butt. My eyes narrowed, my hand went my let him and I came back up with a sword. I spun and brought it down on the man's wrist. I cut a few inches in, chances are he would lose use of that hand.

The room instantly went silent, except the screams on the man I just wounded. All eyes were on me. I grabbed the bottom of the screaming man's shirt, and wiped off the blade before I slid it back in it's plain silver sheath. I turned on heal and walked over to the inn keeper. "One room." I told him. "And he'll need to see a healer, soon. That is if he ever wants to use that hand again." I through a couple gold crowns on the counter top. Enough to convince him to let him to let me stay. "Up the stairs, third door on the left." He told me handing me a key. I flipped my long black hair over my shoulder and thanked him, giving him a sweet smile.

The room was small, but it had a bath. There was a knock at the door. "Ma'am, will you require anything tonight?" A voice asked through the door. I walked over and opened it. It was the stable boy, or someone who looked exactly like him.

"Shouldn't you be down in the stables?" I asked. He looked to be around 13, he was dirty and, lanky. He smiled at me. "No Ma'am, that's my brother. I nodded. "So what is it you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "I was told to see that the pretty lady got whatever she wanted." He said proudly. The kid had guts, although, he probably didn't see much of a threat. I am after all female and young. Stupid little kid. "Just some water for a bath." I said. He quickly scurried out of the room.

I swear that kid took no more than 5 minutes to get that tube filled. I know he had help that it was still impressive. I took of my gold chain belt and threw it on the bed, then slipped of my simple black dress. I was so excited, baths were not a luxury I had time for. I had just brought my head back up out of the water when I heard a knock. "Damn it!" I said to no one. "Who is it?" I called trying to keep my annoyance out of my voice. "Open up." The voice commanded, it sounded male. I got up out of the bath and found a towel. "Why should I?" I demanded. "You have no right to show up and my room and demand things of my like I'm some common whore!" With most of my body relatively dry I slipped my dress back on. "By the order of the crown I demand you come out NOW!" They practically yelled the last. "Order of the Crown, right." I said sarcastically. "This is the Baron of Pirates Swoop and Lady Alanna open the damned door now!" "Well I'm sure you all know I was taking a bath since your up here, can I get dressed or would you like me to step out in to the hall naked and soaking wet with a good chance of being sexually abused again." "I…uhhh…" Said the voice. I snickered to myself. As I walked over to my bed and picked up my sword. I didn't want them to know I had a weapons but chances were they heard I had a lot. I sighed and set it down on the bed in plain sight. I straightened my posture and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out they were telling the truth. I took a second and took a count on how many people were there. Two lady knights, a baron and some other commoner. I bowed my head forwar a little, but kept my eyes on them as I dipped into a small curtsy. "My Lord, my lady." I said in a small voice, making my self look as small as I could without acctually curling up. "Where is she?" The baron asked as I straighened out, a hint of laughter in his voice. "There is only me Sir." I said, trying to keep my vocie small. Alanna walked into the room and walked straight over to the bed, she picked up my silver chain belt and looked at the sword attached to it. She looked it over and unsheathed the sword. Carfully looking it over, then handing it over to the baron to inspect. "May we sit?" Alanna asked. I nodded. "Of course My Lady." I said, grinding my teeth, I hate authority. I pulled up 5 chairs. "You know, that man lost use of his hand." The other lady knight, Keladry said. I sat down across from all of them, and smoothed my skirt out. "Well, maybe now he will learn that when a young woman tells him to remove his hand, he'll listen." I said. The common looking man looked at me like I was crazy. "You really feel no regret?" He said in disbeleif. The baron gave me my sword and belt back. I stood up and put it back around my waist. "So any of you have a daughter?" I asked as I sat down and smoothed out my dress again. "We do." The baron said, taking his wife's hand and squeezing it. "And, my lord. If someone grabbed at your daughter, what would you do?" I asked already knowing the answer. "I would cut him limb form limb." The lioness said, voice angry, as if the thought alone, inraged her. "And I suppose, my _lady_." I said makeing lady sound strained. "That you doing that would be alright, but I can't! Because, she's nobility, she's so much better then me!" I yelled standing up, knocking my chair over. "Would you rather me lift my skirt there, or have someone break into my room and rape me!"

"Calm down, young one. "The baron said, trying to be charming. "Or would you rather, me let the people know what type of nobility is really running the show." "Now, now, calm down. To make up for this, rudeness you can stay with us tonight. I'm sure you won't be very safe here anyways." I took a couple of deep breaths, and straighted my posture again. "Fine." The baron and the common looking man walked out into the hall. I walked over to the bath. I lifted my skirt, so I could see my upper thigh. I had a small set of throwing knifes that went in a sheath around my thigh. I quickly attached it. I headed towards the door, grabbing my pack on the way out.

(Switch POV) "Are you sure that's her, Myles?" The baron George asked his father-in-law. "Positive, I would know that sword anywhere, there isn't another like it. But are you sure it's smart to bring her home with you?" George nodded. "I would rather have that little fire ball under my nose." Myles nodded and swung on his horse, waiting for the girls.

(Switch back) "Hey!" One of the other women called out. I turned and saw a sword, making a down sweep towards me. I rolled in to Alanna, my movement making her pause for a second, enough time for me to pull out my sword as I rolled into her, stopping her down sweep in mid-stroke. . My back pressed against her right side muscles tense. Her eyes got wide.


	3. Chapter 3

The castle was nice and homey. With little ones running around everywhere! Oh yay! "Ahh.. so you go out looking for a crazed killed and come back with a pretty young woman." A young man said. The Lady Knight Keladry walked over to him. "This is her." She told him "Ahh...well, I would have to say for a crazed murderer, you sure are beautiful." He reached for my hand, and I pulled it away. "You have the _most_ stunning eyes." He told me, finally grabbing my hand and brushing his lips against my knuckles. I pulled my hand away confused. "What are you doing?" I asked "Ha ha, looks like your losing your touch with the ladies Dom." He shrugged. "So what could this fare lady do that sent you all out in such a rush?" He asked jokingly. "She almost cut a mans hand off." The man, Dom's eyes got big. "What did he do to you!" He asked, his voice held a touch of fear. "He grabbed her." He mouth made a big 'O' shape. I pulled my long black hair out from under my cloack, and ran my fingers through it. "Dom show... What is your name dear?" The common looking man asked. Luclily, I had time to prepare for this. "Rebecca." I told them. "Rebecca Hooke." "Well, yes." He said. "Please show Miss Hooke her room. The one next to Kel and across from you should do fine." Gesh. Who is this old man ordering people about like it's his home. Dom offered me his arm and I looked at it curiously, then I remembered what the ladies did in this situation. I looped my arm through the crook of his elbow.

(Switch)Alanna leaned against the tabl as much as she could without sitting on it. "Ok, so your telling me that, that little girl is a cold blooded killer?" Alanna said. Myles of Olau gave one nod. All my reports say the first thing they noticed about her was her eyes, then your dead." Myles picked up a peice of paper. "Female, 5 foot 5, sliver gray eyes, black hair, fair skin, carries one sword, with a sliver sheath and gold hilt, which I bet was a special made sword, no one around here does that kind of work. Wears a simple black dress, with a chain belt at her waist, which Alanna demostrated how good she is with it, and is known only as Storm. George nodded, instantly remembering all this information. "Age?" He asked. Myles looked back down at the paper. "Somewhere between 14-17. "Great Goddess!" Keladry exclamied. "How could someone that young be a killer?"

(Switch back) "Here's your room Rebecca." Dom told me as I untangled my arm from his. I opened the door. "Thank you sir." I said, trying to seem like a normal commoner. "My name is Domitan, but you may call me Dom." He said sweetly. "Dom, then." I said, turning back to the door. "Rebecca, if I may ask, what made you act so...so" "Cruely?" I gave him a word. He nodded. "Not the word I would have chosen but yes." I bit my lip, considering if I should tell him or not to tell him. I decided why not, I would be gone by morning anyways. I walked into the room. "Come in here, I'll show you." He followed me into the room. "Shut the door." When the door was shut I started wriggling my arms out of my dress. "Whao, hey, your beautiful and all but we did just meet." I couln't help but laugh a little. "Just shut up and come look at my back." a trace if laughter still in my voice. This man really amused me and I don't know why. His fingers light ly reaced over the scars on my back. "What happened?" he asked, sounding sincere. "Hold on, I have more." I sat down on the bed and pulled my skirt up to mid-thigh. revealing the inner part of my right thigh. A scar went from the bend of my knee, all the way up to my torso, but all he could see was half way up my thigh. He went to touch it, but pulled back. "It goes all the way up?" He asked sounding nervous, as if afraid of my answer. I just nodded. "Tell me about it." He requested. "I was attacked." Was all I would tell him, he wouldn't get another word about it out of me, and he tried. "It's fine you don't have to tell me after I refused to awnser and more questions. "I won't make you tell me." He picked up my hand gently and kissed my knuckles again. "Good night Rebecca." Then he left, gently closing the door behind him. I looked around the room and saw they had a bath in the corner, and steam was rising of the hot water. YAY! I get to finish my bath. And they have soap!


	4. Chapter 4

After my bath I meant to leave, but made the mistake of laying down for a minute, and I quickly fell asleep. When I woke it was aftter dawn. Damn it! My dress was laid out on a drying rack, it was clean and dry. I didn't do either. "Boy I must have been out like a light." I said to myself. I looked around to see if anything else was touched. My sword was where I left it, so was my pack, everything seemed to be in order, except my dress that is. I got dressed and walked down stairs looking around, and thinking of escape routes. I was walking down a hall when I heard muffled voices. A door was slightly ajar. "Dom said he saw some of her scars, that they looked like training scars, I don't want to know how he knew what those look like but tht's what he said." A deep voice said. I bit my lip that's why he was so nice to me. For information. Now I was getting pissed. "Yes then I had to remind him that she's a cold blooded fucking assasin!" The same voice said, sounding angry. "Dom felt sorry for the poor girl, and I can see why, she's a pretty little thing, then showing him her scars got him a bit shooken up, you know Dom, he wouldn't dream of doing things like that, and it angers him to no end when a female is unrightfully hurt." "Did you hear what exactlly happened at the inn after I left last night?" A new voice said, it sounded like the commoner. "I think this girl might just end up eing Alanna's match." Two Alanna's running around, now that's scary." The deep voice said. "Anyways," the commoner voice said. "What is she doing here anyways, for her own sake she better just be passing through." They knew who I was not good, not good, definatly not good! I turned on heel and ran to my room, throwing things together and attaching my chain belt to my waist. I jumped out the window, landing painfully, very painfully, but I would deal with that later. I was not going to get caught. I forced my self to run to the stables, I saddled up Moon-shadow and just as I was about to turn him around to leave, a voice behind me said, "Your not going anywhere Storm


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't leave now Storm. We won't let you." I turned and saw a big man, with short curly black hair, and black eyes.

"Ah." I said. "You're looking well Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, I would love to hang out but I got to go." Moon-Shadow reared and galloped past Raoul. Suddenly I was surrounded, but I had to get out of here. I don't get caught. I kicked Moon-Shadow again to go faster, I sure hope these people get out of the way.

I was only 5 feet from the line of people blocking my exit. Suddenly, I was thrown off him by an invisible hand. I wasn't touching anything, and all I could feel was excruciating pain, coming form every direction. It was so bad I couldn't even scream. Then everything went black.

When I came to all I could think about was escaping. I tried to open my eyes and it hurt, but I was trained to deal with pain, so I forced my eyes open anyways and took in my surroundings. I was in a sitting room, and surrounded by a lot of people. All of them staring at me. So much for escaping now.

I looked down at my dress. It was definitely destroyed. My hands were in iron cuffs. I stood up quickly, and almost fell over but someone behind me caught me. I pulled away hard.

"Do not touch me!" I snapped. He backed off a little and let me stand for my self. Out of the corner of my eye I could see it was Dom. I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady, and to not fall over. Falling over would be bad.

"We want answers, and you're going to give them to us. Got it?" Alanna said trying to look intimidating.

I rolled my eyes. "You will get no answers from me, unless you want to try and choke them out of me. It shouldn't be to hard with me bound, but then all you'll have left is a useless corpse."

The lioness was living up to her reputation, I could see the anger flashing in her eyes. "You will give us information--" "Calm down Alanna." Her husband cut her off. "Isn't there some deal we could make?" He asked, I could see his eyes, they were mischievous.

"Still a thief at heart, aren't you George Cooper." I watched him trying to hide his surprise. "Then, you fell in love, with a girl who enjoyed masquerading as a male page, then squire. You fell so deeply in love, that you gave up everything you love, King of Thieves, while your lady love gets her hearts desires." I smiled slyly, yay! Hopefully I'll cause enough commotion, to escape. "Now you're sitting here. All nice and cozy while your people suffer!" The last I yelled at him. My temper roaring to life.

"A duel." I said my voice now under control. "To the death." George shook his head. "No, there will be no killing here." I clenched my teeth. "Fine, but if I win, I walk out of here, no one follows me, you all for get I was here." "And if we win?" I shrugged. "Then you can do what you want with me." "Fine." Alanna said, looking extremely pissed. Guess I shouldn't talk to her hubby like that. Oh well she'll get over it. "But I get to fight you." I shrugged again, that's what I wanted anyways. "Well, then let's get to it."


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled wickedly as we stretched out. Alanna found it necessary to change into loose fitting clothes. I didn't see the need to. I had a large upper hand. I study my prey; learn their faults, long before I attack. Alanna didn't have that, in fact, she knew very little about me.

We stood in the middle of the room, swords drawn. As it turns out, duels are different then just killing people. There are rules. So maybe she does have an upper hand. She started to walk, so I followed her, slowly walking in a circle. My sword was held tight in my left hand. I walked and waited quietly, that is until I couldn't wait anymore.

I struck hard, with a down-wards strike. She blocked easily. I took a deep breath, hoping I hadn't underestimated her. She struck next, with a crescent strike, I dodged quickly. Come on Storm; get your head in this. Pay attention! I mentally screamed at myself, as she almost got me.

I brought my sword up and down on her as hard as I could, trying to make her fall backwards. She did, some rolling move, and got out of it. We started to circle once more. I made a quick strike at her sword arm, drawing blood. It was small but it still bled, I paid close attention to where it fell for future references.

A quick scan of the room told me that half the men in the room had their hands on their swords. Even if I win I'm screwed. Finally I decided to lose. There will be other chances and no one is as good as escaping as I am. This could be fun. I made an opening for her to strike, and she took it.

She lunged at me, ready to go in for the kill. I pretended to stumble, and I fall, landing on my back. She stood over me, her sword, pointed at my throat.

"You are good." She told me. Almost in disbelief, as she moved her sword. Wiping sweat off her brow. She held a hand out to me and I ignored it. Although I knew why I took the dive, my pride was still hurt.

"So what will you have of me?" I asked trying to make my voice sound bitter. She looked around at everyone, and said,

"You will stay here. I have a lot to teach you." I scoffed, her teach me.

"Your first lesson is RESPECT!" She yelled, and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke in a dark room, my whole body ached. My eyes imeadiatly started looking for an escape, before I even remembered what happened. I looked down at my hands to see that surprisingly, they weren't in irons. I tried sitting up but found it very hard.

I eventually managed, and looked down at the rest of my self. Most of my upper body was covered in bandages, I carefully touched the bandages and realized why they were there. I had at least one broken rib. Damn it! Alanna will pay!

The bottom half of my body was covered by a pink skirt. I made a disgusted face. I tried to stand, and that was a big mistake. I managed to stand up but instantly doubled over from the pain. A woman rushed into the room and tried to lift me up onto the bed. I pushed her away and forced myself to stand up straight. I've delt with worse pain. I walked around the room, wishing desperately that I wasn't in enemy territory.

"Where are my clothes?" The woman scurried around the room getting my stuff. She tried to help me get dressed but I pushed her away again. I have to be able to do this my self. The woman eventually gave up and walked out of the room.

Now, this may be hard to believe, but getting dressed with at least one broken rib is extremely hard and horribly painful. Only my stubbornness kept me standing. I had just gotten my dress when the door opened.

"Well, I must say I'm very surprised to see you out of bed."

"Well I'm just full of surprise Alanna. Although, it is very rude not to knock." I could see her face redden slightly with anger.

"Come on, dinners ready."

"And do you expect me to eat it off the floor?" Alanna's face turned bright red and her fist tightened.

"Alanna. I think Storm has been through enough today." A male voice said from the doorway. Alanna turned on heel, her short copper hair spinning outward, and she stormed out of the room. I shrugged and followed her out. Dom grabbed my arm, I turned to him face angry.

"I don't know where you're from but Tortall has no slaves."

"No matter what you call us, we are slaves." I said then pulled away and stormed after Alanna.


End file.
